


编号89757的秘密

by MoscaB



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoscaB/pseuds/MoscaB
Summary: 我的产地在洛杉矶。购买者把我当做礼物送给了现在的使用者。我的编号是89757。现在89757有一个秘密。





	编号89757的秘密

机器人段X警察嘎

我的产地在洛杉矶。购买者把我当做礼物送给了现在的使用者。我的编号是89757。

现在89757有一个秘密。

1．  
追溯到资料库的早期记录，我的购买者登记在册的名字是Jinyoung。2030年7月3日，他在洛杉矶的分公司购买了我的金属骨架，并且交给设计师一张图纸，要求智能管家的外形必须按照图纸设计。

由于公司在上半年推出的管家定制计划，这类客户需求才刚刚普及——量身定制的专人管家，每一个产品经过精心打造，无论从外形还是智能性都是独一无二的，价格的高昂也理所因当。

Jinyoung似乎并不在意钱。他在付清金属骨架及芯片的全款之后，又给了设计师五分之一的小费，要求是：我的外观设计必须使用他提供的数据，百分之一百复刻，不能出现一点偏差。期限半年。

其实有能力购买智能管家的顾客，大多都会提这类要求，只不过Jinyonug提供的资料的精准度与细节远远超出其他顾客，导致设计师在约定的期限最后一天上午才堪堪完成。

Jinyoung当天直飞洛杉矶，他站在我面前监督设计师把最后的程序输进我的智能库，在我的西服领口扣上铭牌——编号89757。而我作为公司耗时最长的一件十分有纪念意义的作品，终于得而诞生。

Jinyoung站在我眼前目不转睛的打量我。那时我已经被安装上仿生皮肤，五官、头发、体型、轮廓等接近人的各方面，最大程度上符合了Jinyoung提供的数据资料，我拥有了自己的逻辑思维，按照程序努力想与面貌相似的正常人类保持亲近。

我于是抬高头部，弯起被人类称之为“嘴角”的部分，试图朝我的购买者露出友善微笑。

你看起来真恶心，Jinyoung皱着眉说，并且毫不犹豫地拔掉了我的电源。

2.  
作为定制机器人，我的使用者只有一个人并且只能输入一次，简单地说，我的一生都只能专注为一个人而服务。在这个AI资源随意调配的年代，定制机器人管家可以说是最顶级的奢侈品。

我的资料库显示，大部分的人类都会因为拥有“奢侈品”而增加多巴胺与乙酰胆碱的分泌，从而产生愉悦兴奋的情绪。但我的使用者——我的主人大概不属于“大部分”。

我被装在一个很豪华的金属箱中，箱子的长度近似于棺材但并非棺材。Jinyoung在箱子里放了很多栀子花和金链花。我躺在里面，换了新西装，仿生头发也被他重新打理过。

我虽然被他启动了休眠，但眼部的摄像头与透视功能依然开启，二十四小时记录外界的数据。Jinyoung把箱子盖上，在外面束上焦糖色的彩带——我能看到外面发生了什么，他与另一位林先生合力把我放置在某套海滨别墅的储藏室中，又在装着我的箱子上挂了沾满闪粉的气球。

布置完这一切后他出去了，再进来时身后跟着一个我的数据库中毫无记载的陌生人。

“Surprise! Jackson.”

Jinyoung这样对他说。

“Happy birthday.”林先生笑着说。“打开你的礼物吧。”

这位先生。  
那时我隔着厚厚的木箱隔板观察他，他脸上浮现出温和的笑容——这是我通过唇角弧度与肌肉放松度得出的分析结论，他五官的比例很完美，眼睛偏大，瞳眸似一汪清澈的湖。

他正用那双湖一样的眼睛专注地望着箱子上的彩带，那彩带的位置很微妙，就仿佛我们正隔着一层木板对视，然而我能看到他，他却不知道箱子里到底是什么。

其实Jinyoung已经提前告诉过我，他会是我未来的使用者，而89757号机器人是作为奢侈品赠送出去的。收到这样的礼物，我判断他该高兴，可我刚才也说过，他并非“绝大部分”

这位先生用修长的指节拆开彩带，摘下气球，弹掉站在上面的金粉，金粉仿佛雪花掺杂这落日的余烬般纷扬着坠落，他将木板缓缓推开，栀子花的味道很快萦绕在整个储藏室。

直到他看到我，怔在原地。

Jinyoung调节得如此巧妙，我的休眠时间刚好结束，于是我看着他，使用了最得体的笑容。

“您好，编号89757智能私人管家正在为您服务，请问是否属于服务对象，请谨记，一旦输入后将无法更改……”

我没能把那句话说完，由于作为高等智能我已经有了自己的逻辑，在那时逻辑的前后不合使我感到无穷的奇妙——

这位先生，他的肾上腺激素分泌在五秒之内到达了最大值，脸颊发红，身体颤抖却倔强得挺得笔直。整整两分钟，一百二十秒，一万两千毫秒，他就站在原地盯着我，不曾移开视线，瞳眸里有包含|了我不容忽视且不能理解的怒气。

“你他妈什么意思。”

我听到他用一种很稀有的、仿佛磁铁摩擦般曼妙的声音说，却不是对我说的。

“朴珍荣，要么把它送回去，要么你跟林在范一起滚出去。”

3.  
我认为主人第一次看到时并不喜欢我。原因至今不明。所以我在往后的日子中启动了一切数据分析他的行为，试图自动调节成符合他喜好的模式，但他似乎不很在意我的变化。

这些都是后话了，事实上我们第一次见面时他确实想把我扔出去，然而Jinyoung想方设法让他收下了我。

Jinyoung是第二个，也是最后一个我动用数据库都无法理解的人，因为他总有办法让我的主人听话。

就像那时他对我的主人说，为什么不试试呢。  
Jackson，为什么你总想当然的以为只有你才配为他伤心，就像你固执得认为世上除了他就没人关心你一样。

我们确实可以把所有错都怪到你头上，而我们没有。送你这份大礼也没有别的意思，只希望它能让你好起来，还希望他能让你赎罪。

Jinyoung 又用友善且毫无起伏的语调说出一句我无法理解的话，但这话起了作用，我的主人沉默了片刻，把头偏向一边别扭地说着，“等你走了我就把它的脑袋拧下来踢出去。”

“你不会的。”Jinyoung走之前冲他笑了笑。他们还是给他过起了生日，切蛋糕，吹气球，点蜡烛，开香槟，我的主人跳过了愚蠢的许愿环节，漂亮的脸颊被奶油抹出圣诞老人的白胡子。

“Jackson，三十二岁生日快乐。”他们这样祝福道。可我认为在这种时候用“Jackson”作为称呼很不真挚，于是我擅自更新了数据库，走到未来主人身后搭上他的肩膀，用我认为最感情充沛的语气对他说——

“生日快乐。嘉嘉。”

这更像个本能反应，我不知道为什么数据库里会有这句话，更没想到因为这句话整个房间陷入了诡异的沉默怪圈，Jinyoung和林先生都为此停下了手上的动作诧异地对视片刻，而我维持站姿，等待主人的回应。

半晌，主人挣开我的手。他让我滚。

4.  
他最终还是把我收下了，尽管他不止一次想要把我送回公司，往往在拿起电话的那一刻作罢。  
为了让他开心一些，我说，您可以把我的头拧下来当球踢，只求您别砸烂接口处的电源开关。

因为他在生日那天说过这句话，我将其作为“使用者喜好”收藏进数据库中，并在合适的时机说出来。

“你以为我不会吗？”他气势汹汹地朝我冲过来，将手臂高高举起，做出一个要教训人的动作，然而最终苍白削瘦的手掌并未抽在我脸上，反倒缓慢地落下来，覆在我的头顶，指节微微颤抖，掌心有些潮湿。很轻，拥有不刻意的温柔。

为什么会用这样悲悯的表情呢，我想。

我的疑惑也许是从那时开始的。

最终他妥协了，在我的数据库中输入他的资料，握住我的手掌从而上传指纹。他始终没有想好要怎么称呼我，而我则用第二人称加敬语来对待他。

在这里，就在这里，89757出现了第一个小秘密——我私下里称呼他“主人”，甚至乐此不疲地在主人前面加一个“我的”，似乎这种称呼能产生一种猎奇般的满足感。

但我在数据库里查询到了另一个称呼。嘉嘉。我不明白这个数据从何而来。

很快我收到了他的默许，开始循环着整理他的房间，准备食物，提醒他备忘录里的各项事宜。事实上这些工作少的可怜，我的主人独居在海滨一幢空荡的别墅里，几乎没有几件家具，加之他有轻微洁癖，总是把自己打理得过分洁净，需要用到我的地方少之又少。他对我从不加管制，除了禁止我上阁楼，没有立下其他规定来约束我的行为，也不愿透露给我一丝喜好。

很奇怪，我的数据库仔仔细细地记录了他的一部分生活习惯，喜欢芝士，辣椒过敏，不太挑食，热爱晨跑，收集鸭舌帽与钻石制品。

可我自己观察的事实却让我怀疑数据库的真伪。他作息紊乱，酗|酒，从不晨跑，有胃病，常常忘记吃心理医生开的药，却永远记得准时服用安眠药。

这两份数据形成两个不同的人，两个格格不入的形象交叠在我眼前。数据库说他爱笑，可他从没在我面前笑过，他甚至不愿与我对视。

偶尔，偶尔的偶尔，我的主人也有心情好的时候。多半是他生病发着低烧时，倾斜慵懒地倚在沙发边，朝我勾勾手指。我走过去，他就捏住我的下巴，像逗狗似的挠了挠，然后用很大的力气来回掰扯我的纳米仿生皮肤，好像在探究人类的机器人的脸皮到底有什么区别（其实也没区别）。

他看着我发呆，泛红的眼眶里铺就浅浅一层水汽，被壁灯的折射到流光溢彩。

真巧。我的主人如是说。

当我还在警队的时候，编号也是89757，跟你的一模一样。

他摇摇晃晃地伸出一根手指指向楼梯：偷偷告诉你，89757有个小秘密，就在阁楼上。你不是很想知道上面有什么吗？

您应该去休息。我握住他的手，拧住他的手腕：我送您去医院。

他像个孩子一样噘嘴，摇头晃脑道：不去医院。我想睡觉嘛。

那我带您去休息？

我蹲下来，与他保持齐平高度，借测温度的机会摸了摸他的脸，换做以前这一定被视为逾矩。

他无意识地用脸颊蹭蹭我的手掌，点点头。

于是我拦腰将他抱起来，这对一个机器人来说很轻松。我是第一次抱他，他却好像很习惯一般靠近，把下巴支在我肩头，一只手虚虚覆上了我的胸膛，像一只黏人的猫。

我的一条胳膊锢紧他的腰肋，感受他一声接一声的心跳，我们靠得那么近，就像那心跳是我们所共有的一样。

我把他放到床上，喂他吃药，捋好被单，他睡得很沉，整个人无意识得松弛。

他很松懈，而我开始焦虑，坐在床边长久地望着他的脸颊，我很无措，数据库没能告诉我该怎么看待我的主人，而我为刚才那一瞬间的所思所想感到威胁与迷惑。

我在想，如果我也能有一颗心就好。

如果我也有一颗人的心，恐怕会一点不剩的掏出来献给他。我会比他周围所有人都做的好。

5.  
他开始习惯于我的存在，习惯于我每天早晨在床头柜放的衣物，习惯我擅自为他制定的作息表格——他不止一次拒绝并试图修改我的资料库，习惯于我悄悄用智能锁锁住他的酒柜，习惯于我在蔬菜沙拉上盖一大片山羊芝士，甚至对我叫他“嘉嘉”时不再有极大的抗拒，而对此作出的唯一改变是——盯着我发更长时间的呆。

让我更诧异的是有一天他突然会对着我笑了，好像被磨去了所有的棱角，突然温柔的毫无缘故且不真实。他在餐桌上同我，同一个智能机器人说很多话，去工作时甚至走过来给我一个拥抱。

我问他，“嘉嘉，要把每‘拥抱’编入每日事宜吗？数据显示拥抱能给人类更多的归属感与安全感。”

我的主人愣了愣，然后勾起嘴角展露一个笑容。“好的。” 他说，“非常好。”

他对智能机器人态度一百八十度大转变，有一天早晨喝咖啡时甚至主动提出要为我取个名字。

总不能一直叫你89757吧，这样好奇怪，就像在叫我自己一样。

“段宜恩，好吗？”他轻轻说。

“很好听。” 我对他微笑，“谢谢您。”

他开始叫我段宜恩，开始给我立下无足轻重的条条框框，他将我的拟人模式开到最大化。他甚至给我过生日，七月三号，我被制造出来的日子，那天他买了蛋糕，带我出去买衣服，多半是手工定制的昂贵西装，他说我一直很喜欢穿西装的，而我在人格设定中找到了这一条。

他开始听我的话，早睡，晨跑，按时吃三环类药物，在我的胁迫下偶尔抱着我的胳膊撒娇。他笑起来很天真无畏，嘴角抿出一个小括弧，是个快乐少年。

我想如果机器人有情绪的话，我应该很快乐，我终于得到了使用者的认可，但不仅仅是这样，我的快乐来源于他将我类同于一个人类，并尝试着爱我。

王嘉尔，我的主人，只不过太孤独了些。

唯一不好的地方是——我不喜欢“段宜恩”这个名字。

这是主人为我设定的名字，作为他的指令我不可能违抗，可我却在自我意识中抗拒着。“段宜恩”像一个枷锁，它被Jinyoung强硬地注入我的骨髓，又被我的主人所激活，“段宜恩”及他的资料存在于我的数据库中，但他不被我所认可。

我的主人在称呼我为“段宜恩”时，就好像温柔得看着我的眼睛，呼唤着另一个人。这让我感到嫉妒，对一个机器人来说很不正常，于是我将这一切归咎于拟人程序与电脑病毒。

从这里打住，89757拥有了第二个秘密。机器人对主人的依赖与情感似乎已经超过了平均值。这原本应该作为机器人的程序错误而告知使用者，但89757选择将它隐瞒下来。

6.  
纸包不住火，错误显然是不能隐瞒的。  
程序数据一天比一天错乱，我开始不知道如何对待他，每天我努力地通过数据库分析思考着，却依然不知要怎样对待他。

我渴望做出些突破，于是在清晨他要出门上班时揽住他的肩膀。

我尝试着吻了他的额头。并说出了从初始数据库中查找到的话，这句话就像“段宜恩”这个名字一样不属于我，但我执意拿来模仿：嘉嘉，路上别喝冰咖啡听见了没有，到警署记得给我打电话。

主人呆滞地站在原地，他并不惊讶诧异或愤怒，似乎陷入了某种眩晕，连带望着我的瞳眸也失去焦距。我等待他的回应，假使他有半点不喜欢，我一定把这条数据、关于段宜恩的所有数据彻底删除。

可他没有，他恍惚着慢慢凑近，踮起脚尖吻了我，我的唇很冰凉，而他的唇在发抖。

机器人的运行程序在那一刻崩塌了，我计算不出时间，分不清一秒钟与一百年的区别，我揽住主人的腰试试图回应他，但不知道该如何回应，我的一颗尖锐的牙齿甚至划破了他的嘴角。

那时我想，纵使抗拒，我永远不会也不能把段宜恩的数据删除，因为我已经依赖甚至迷恋上了他这样的对待，我渴望他的触l碰，渴求他像对人那样对我温言细语。

他推开我匆匆离开，智能机器人回客厅，坐在沙发上。我在待机，整理程序并且修补漏洞。这种近似爱情的漏洞出现在我的思维中，我却为是不是要修补他而困惑起来。

为什么要修补呢？

它真的是一个漏洞吗？如果我是人类而非机器人，这真的还算是漏洞吗？

智能机器人悄悄把"早晚安吻”也加入了每日程序之中，王嘉尔在一开始是抗拒的，随着时间的流逝逐渐妥协下来，他实在拥有一个容易妥协的人格，只要模拟人类的样子向他示弱便能得到他的真挚相待。

他开始与机器人维持更加亲昵的关系，时而叫他“宜恩”，时而叫他“Mark”，高兴时甚至脱出轻飘飘的尾音。

他带机器人去水族馆，让他看蓝宝石般绚烂的鱼缸中斑斓游动的鱼群，在广场上闲逛，在怀抱花篮的小女孩跟前为机器人买下一束热烈的玫瑰，甚至带他出去采购，在人前光明正大地牵着他的手。

当收银的老太太询问他们关系时，他便笑意盈盈地牵动机器人的衣角，“这是我男朋友段宜恩呀。”

他成天显出热恋中的很快活的模样，却丝毫没有好转的迹象。他在机器人眼皮子底下更换了三环类药物，加大安眠药服用剂量，却还是失眠彻夜。他时常盯着机器人的面容发呆，发更久更长远的呆，就好像无法自拔得沉腻在某种幻觉里。

终于有一天机器人说，别再这样下去。

他十分耐性得告诉他的主人应该分清AI与人的区别，却换来王嘉尔近乎声嘶力竭的对待。就像他第一次见到他时那饱含怒气的眼神那样，王嘉尔眼眶泛红，难以置信地发着抖问，“段宜恩，你不要我了？”

仅只一句话，他的音量由高到低，最后几乎没了声音，他拉着机器人的袖口，像只被抛弃的动物那样低声下气得可怜讨好，“你发誓吧，你不会离开我的对不对。

机器人轻轻掰开了他的手腕。

“我不会离开你。我发誓。”他笑起来，"但我不是段宜恩。”

那天他的主人凌晨两点才回家。

智能机器人89757为他打开房门时，检测到空气中超标的酒精含量，他皱着眉说，“您喝得也太多了些。”

“段宜恩，”王嘉尔倚在门框边看着他笑，“你为什么不生气了？”

“你为什么不生气了？以前你不是会生气吗？”

“生什么气？”机器人小心的扶着他进来，他的主人将衬衫领口辣的很低，脖颈下端突显出瘦削漂亮的锁骨，他的眉眼在夜色中舒展，翻翘颤抖的睫毛打落一片扇形阴影。

“酗|酒。”王嘉尔含含糊糊得说。他被机器人拎到床边，却挂在他身上不愿下来，他抱他，蹭他，凉凉的呼吸轻拂在机器人的鼻尖。

“我找了你好久好久，我找了你很多年。是你先不要我的啊。”

“我每天对自己说，再一天，再多等一天，如果你还不会来找我……我就不要你了。”

“我就扔掉你了。”

“我就忘记你了——”

他没能将话说完，咬着唇不愿再说下去。

机器人把他放在床板上，机器人甚至不明白自己为什么要那样做，他舔|了他的唇角，真小心翼翼又虔诚地吻他，仿佛在对待一个珍宝。他在数据库中搜索，尽量使自己的语气安静而低沉得说出那两句话。

仿佛他在那一瞬间拥有了人类的，一颗赤诚的、滚烫的心脏。

“我在这里，嘉嘉。”

“我就在这里。”

7.  
机器人为他换上睡衣，擦干净脸颊，盯着他睡下。他合上房门，想给王嘉尔准备一杯解酒茶。当发现无论如何都完成不了拿起茶壶的指示，他才明白数据的紊乱已经到了无法忽视的地步。

他想他要玩完了，设计师曾说过这种情况叫程序崩坏，一但发生则无可回转。

机器人爱他的使用者，并相信王嘉尔也爱他，但他不知道王嘉尔是爱他，又或是爱着他数据库里那个潜藏的人格。

客厅墙上的挂钟发出沉长的低鸣，时针与分针交织又分离，机器人安静地坐在沙发中央，他的身影被壁灯柔和的灯光映射|在电视屏幕，一半侧脸隐藏在黑暗中，下颚紧绷，显现出锋利的弧度。

机器人盯着自己在屏幕上的倒影沉默了很久，然后他站起身，开始一步一步朝阁楼走去。

他一边走，就有系统提示音一边跳出来。“正往阁楼移动，指令违规，指令违规，即将自动反馈使用者……”

机器人直接无视了系统提示，他顺着台阶向上走，移动的尤为艰难，仿佛一个伤痕累累的骑士心怀勇气踏上了荆棘之地。直到他站在那扇门前，突然得明朗起来。

王嘉尔尝试着去爱他，王嘉尔用自己所有的希望，带着赎罪的决绝去爱他，却失败得彻底。

他的主人很冷，无论皮肤，指尖，面颊，嘴唇都带着霜冻后的冷倦。他的主人寻求温暖，却无法在他身上找到答案。

因为他不是人类，他没有体温，没有一颗活泼的心脏。两个冰冷的物块有能碰撞出什么火花呢，编号89757是个机器人啊。

89757垂下眼睑，慢慢的，温柔的，推开了阁楼的门。

他看到了很多不属于自己，却又分外熟悉的东西。那是属于警员编号89757的秘密。

这间他从没踏足过的房间干净到一尘不染，雪白的墙面整整齐齐挂了一列勋章，还有大小不一的奖章——段宜恩、王嘉尔缉毒工作表现突出、特选为警署模范。

房间中央有个很大的玻璃柜，机器人向前走去，他蹲下身，把鼻尖贴在玻璃面上往里看。

柜子里叠放着一套警|察制服，制服领边的口袋被扣上一个银白色的金属牌，牌上标着“Mark tuan， 段宜恩”

制服的旁边贴了很多照片，机器人很轻易的辨认出那个跟他外观一模一样的男人，搂着他的主人，他们穿着不同的衣服，背景是不同的国家，五彩斑斓的风景。

王嘉尔比现在更年经，脸也略微圆润一些，棕栗色的头发被风扬起，眉眼弯似一双月钩。

他们都在笑。

段宜恩像是他自己，却又不是自己。“段宜恩”是一段数据，被Jinyoung编排进机器人的芯片里，“段宜恩”是一张画皮，被设计师严丝密合贴在他的金属骨架上。可他永远都做不成段宜恩。

“你已经看见了。”王嘉尔的声音在机器人背后响起。  
不知什么时候他上了阁楼，静静的立在敞开的门外。“其实朴珍荣大可不必这样，我已经很能习惯了。”

“我已经习惯了失去他的生活，就像我现在习惯有你一样，习惯真是可怕的东西。”

“很久以前我在金三角区做缉毒卧底，段宜恩是我的接头人。我们确定关系后没有公开，上面不知道，所以他被派遣来当接头人。”王嘉尔揉了揉鼻梁，似乎醒酒使他十分疲惫。

“那一年是我卧底生涯的最后一年，我们都说好了，要在靠近海的地方买一套房子，新来就能看到海面，夜晚也能听到浪花。我们会养一条狗，我们会在一起生活直到死去。”

“但警署那边有人反水，先一步查到接头人的身份，我卧底的组织开始排查黑鬼。那天是我跟他接头的日子。组织里的人提前得到消息要来堵我们，他们包围了大厦，我从楼顶做升降机逃走，他为了保护我坐电梯向下，他没能逃出来。”

“我不该逃走。”王嘉尔疲惫的说，“他最终都没有供出我的身份，所以他的被拷打、被害，我都眼睁睁得看着，无能为力。”

“朴珍荣是知道内情的我们共同的好友。段宜恩出事后他一直很关心我。他既关心我，又憎恨我。”

“其实他不用这样。我发过誓的，我会用一生去赎罪。因为我爱他。”王嘉尔弯起嘴角，他的笑很勉强。

“所以我试着像对他那样对你，像爱他那样爱你，我试着习惯，反倒是你好像不太领情。”

“段宜恩是个怎样的人？”机器人问。

“他跟你，不，你跟他简直一模一样。”王嘉尔走上前来，用一根冰凉的手指抚|摸他的脸颊。“长相也好，性格也好，都是俊朗的，又温和有固执，既容易妥协也极度偏执。”

“但我是假的。”机器人说。他抓住王嘉尔的手指，送到唇边吻了吻。

王嘉尔凝视他的眼睛，用微不可闻的声音问，“那么这也是程序设定好的的吗？”

机器人无声地笑了。

“我的内部程序出现了一些错误，因此我才违反了规定。”他说，“现在我求您一件事。”

“销毁我的数据库，然后重启。我的唯一使用者只能是您，到时候重新验证身份就可以了。我会不记得这几年的事情，但我会重新为您服务。”

“但是段宜恩——”他的主人张嘴，迫切地想要说些什么。

“我不是段宜恩。”机器人轻柔地打断他，“我是您的专属管家机器人，编号89757。段宜恩只是朴珍荣在我身体里复刻的一段数据。”

“删掉他吧，请求您。他已经在我的身体里住了太久了。”

8．  
他看着他的主人，一直在微笑。  
他看着他的主人用颤抖的双手输入指令，按下确认。突然就觉得有点可惜。

他记得主人为他过过一次生日，买了一个十六寸奶油芝士蛋糕，关灯，点燃一支蜡烛。  
王嘉尔那天破天荒的没有叫他“段宜恩”，王嘉尔直接喊了他的编号。

“89757，你该许个愿。”

他想，机器人应该许什么愿呢？他学着人类的样子懵懂的闭上眼，双手合十。该许什么愿呢？

定制机器人的一生都围绕着一个人旋转，他实在不知道自己有什么需要。

于是他说着，我愿你快乐。这是他们初见时他就说过的一句话。

“嘉嘉，我希望你快乐。”

那天的王嘉尔就像阁楼照片里的王嘉尔一样笑着，烛光在勾勒出他毫无攻击性的轮廓，连睫毛都泛着浅浅的金。他把头转向他，黑亮的瞳孔中唯有他一人的剪影，他说，“谢谢你陪我。”

不是谢谢段宜恩，是谢谢你。

机器人有些惋惜这些即将被删去的回忆了。他的数据库正在逐步销毁，他的记忆正一点点被蚕食，仿佛洪水冲垮路建般一往无阻。机器人想，只能到这儿了，只能在这里止步了。

突然他挣脱了这些无谓的禁锢而走上前，拧住王嘉尔的下巴近乎凶狠得咬|上去——他看到他的主人颤动的眼睫。

“我已经看过您的秘密了。”机器人说。“现在89757要告诉您我的秘密。”

“这不是程序设定好的，所以您听好了。”

“我爱您。”

9.  
我站在我的主人面前，向这个单薄无力，甚至有些羸弱的男人露出友善的微笑并说着，“89757重启完成，已有唯一使用者登记，请您登录身份。”

他向我伸出手来，我握住，很快验证了指纹。

“登录成功。”我对他说，“您好，编号89757智能私人管家正在为您服务，请核实身份信息。”

“使用者，王嘉尔，三十二岁，缉毒警员，警务编号89757……”

“您是否要为我取一个称呼？”我问他。

我的主人很久都没说话。我看见他蹲下来，用胳膊遮住脑袋，猫儿一样无力的蜷缩成一团。

我看见他在哭。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> -被抓的情节参考无间道


End file.
